Gale Raregroove
, better known as King, is Demon Card's first commander in chief and co-founder. Appearance When he was young, Gale had short hair and a much leaner body structure. He wore a simple dark outfit covered by a long cape. Gale Raregroove is a tan-skinned, very massive and heavily muscular man, possessing extremely well-built arms and torso, and thick-sized legs which, in comparison, look small. He has long, light blonde spiky hair, pointing upwards, with a pair of them going down vertically, on his right eye, framing his face with two sideburns on either side of his cheeks. In the manga, Gale seems to keep his beard moderately long. However, in the anime, he has little to no beard. Gale has a pointy nose and small ears, with thin lips. His slanted eyes are colored silver and thick black eyelashes with thin short eyebrows. Gale dons a thin, black cape covering a thick, light blue armor underneath. Around the neck of the cape is a silver plate with many lines as designs, reaching to the back of the cape. The cape holds an open large collar exposing most of Gale's neck. Around his arm, he dons what appears to be a vambrace similar to that of the Japanese armor, one on each arm. The thick armor underneath the cape separates at the start of the sleeve and is seen again at the wrist, only with half the armor; leaving half of Gale's arm covered by the shirt he wears under the armor. Around his waist, Gale has a fauld hanging on top of a much bigger one, with lighter color edges. Half of the first fauld is adorned with an intricate pattern of lines. Said pattern is also located on the sides of the fauld under the first one. In the Manga, Demon Card's logo is on the side of the cape, whilst in the Anime, the mark is on the back of the cape. Personality Gale Raregroove is a man who keeps calm when in battle and does not boast about his abilities. He is confident of the power he holds and does not back down when fighting worthy opponents such as Gale Glory and Haru Glory. Before his family was assassinated, Gale was a happy man and fought for peace alongside Gale Glory. However, after being betrayed by his best friend and watching as his family gets murdered by the army without the ability to do anything, Gale's persona changes dramatically; he becomes more vicious. Despite his change in personality, Gale puts family before anything, as he is shown speaking to one of his workers about Deep Snow, his adopted son, and his safety. Before Gale takes his last breath, however, he reconciles with his former best friend. History Gale Raregroove was born in the Raregroove kingdom, being the heir to the throne. At the end of a war, he and Gale Glory became friends and comrades in arms at an early age; together they formed Demon Card. The goal of their organization was to rid the world of monsters known as demons. The organization grew, with warriors from all over the world joining. But, as time went by, the friends split apart; Gale Glory set sail to find a quiet life. While the other Gale was gone, King (with his new name), wreaked havoc with Demon Card. As the fake Rize said to Gale Glory. King found a wife and had a young boy named Lucia Raregroove. Gale Glory returned to Demon Card, but not to join them again as King thought, but to stop them. Since Gale could not convince King to disband Demon Card, he brought the Empire into the argument. Gale told the Empire to arrest King only, instead, the soldiers ransacked the Demon Card HQ taking the lives of Emilia Raregroove and supposedly Lucia. Three days later Gale was still sitting at the ransacked HQ, realizing what he had inadvertently caused when a soldier from the empire gave him trouble for remaining among the ashes of Demon Card. King appeared behind the soldier and slashed his back. King, ready to kill Gale, cut a diagonal line across Gale's face. Right when King was about to exact his revenge, Sakura, Gale's wife, showed up and tended to Gale's wounds. King stabbed her in the back and put a dark-bring-in-the-making into Gale's forehead. King left the scene to reform Demon Card. Synopsis Mystery of Elie arc Gale assembles the members of the Oración Seis and Sieg Hart to discuss Shuda's failure of bringing the Rave Master to his knees; much to the latter's displeasure. He states that he has been observing the second Rave Master Haru Glory for quite some time, noting him a grave danger to Demon Card. Gale, or as called by his subordinates "king", allows them to discuss among themselves and decide who will be the one to hunt down the Rave Master. After the repetitious gibberish expressed by Sieg Hart and Reina, Gale takes his sword and fearfully slams it on the floor, terrifying said members and shaking the floor. Gale points at Sieg Hart, calling him the Elemental master, and gives him the exclusive order of searching for the Rave Master.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 5-9 After Sieg Hart and Jegan leave, Gale privately talks to Reina. He tells her not to take her eyes off of Sieg Hart, as he knows about his true motives for joining Demon Card; to kill him. He explains to Reina that he, too, is a threat to time thus making him an enemy and a target to Sieg. He also states that he did not kill Sieg because he, Sieg, is the only person with the powers of the elements. Before Reina leaves, Gale tells her to keep an eye on Sieg, and that if he shows any signs of betrayal to kill him on the spot.Rave Master Anime: Episode 20 Tower of Din arc Gale Raregroove is approached by an angry Gale Glory ready to slaughterer him at all cost. Gale sheaths his sword and intercepts Gale Glory's attack, creating an immense shock-wave; capable of shaking the surrounding and being felt by animated objects. Gale and Gale look at each other, Gale Raregroove congratulates Gale Glory on his improved skills, with Gale Glory's response being that he has been warming up to bring him down, calling him by his real name and not by his alias: "King".Rave Master Manga: Chapter 54, Pages 12-17 King and Gale converse about a decade's past since their last encounter- with King mocking him as he states that he did not expect for him to make it as far, congratulating him on his determination. He looks at Haru and notes that the new Rave Master is Gale Glory's son, jocularly complimenting him on his battle against the demonoids. King questions Gale on his feelings towards having his son as the second Rave Mater, to which he replies that he should already know how he feels about that. He also reminds Gale that today is the day. Gale, annoyed, affirms to him that he knows exactly of his plans, calling it "The Day Time Intersects". After Gale states that the ritual for creating Dark Bring, Enclaim, approaches, he tells King that he has finally found it.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 2-6 King looks up and tells Gale that he will not let his efforts go to waste, as he will witness the yearly creation of Dark Brings called Enclaim. King swipes his fingers downwards, creating a black, dark, massive orb. The orb deals the surrounding with great damage and slightly touches Gale Glory's shoulder. King begins the ritual of Enclaim; the sky gets dark and a speck light descends from it, hitting the Tower of Din, drastically changing the tower's form. As King walks back to the tower, he explains the important events that happened in the past of the current day and notes that the most significant event that will be taking place this year will be Gale Glory and Haru Glory's death. King walks back to the newly shaped tower, stating that this day will be of most significance.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 7-15 Sometime after re-encountering his former ally Gale, King heads to the top floor of the Tower of Din as he is filled with joy and contemplation to the upcoming birth of the new Dark Brings. However, he states that he must not be distracted during this marvelous event and thinks of a way to stop the two obstacles residing on the bottom floor and the ones lingering outside the tower. After thinking to himself and reaching a final conclusion King decides to open the Gate to summon the Five Palace Guardians from a Dark Bring capable of opening doors to other worlds. King orders the Five Palace Guardians to handle the unwanted visitors, which they quickly understand and head out to do.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 14-17 Moments later, King is interrupted by Gale, but states that he has been waiting for him. prompting Gale to ask King how much of his life will he sacrifice to the darkness. King replies by telling him that he will sacrifice as much as he has to, to obtain the answers to his many questions. King reminds Gale of the past -The war fifty years ago and the outcome- and claims that he, Gale Raregroove, is the heir to the Raregroove throne, angrily. King and Gale prepare themselves for battle, both taking their respective sword at hand. However, before they are able to engage in combat King reveals the name of the ultimate Dark Bring, End of Earth; shocking Gale.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 57, Pages 16-19 With four minutes remaining until the ceremony is complete King battle Gale and pushes him back, proving to have the advantage of greater strength.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 63, Page 14-15 King swings his hand forward and attacks Gale with his Black Zenith, realizing that Gale is unable to move. However, Haru comes in the nick of time using his Rune Save, sealing King's attack. King throws the Gate Dark Bring he used to summon The Five Palace Guardians on the floor, stating that he has no use of it now; the Dark Bring is destroyed by Plue momentarily. King, telling Haru that he wants to see the skills of the Rave Master, takes a hold of his Decalogue and creates an explosion towards Haru and Gale, shocking Haru.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 63, Page 15-19 After taunting Haru, King changes the form of his Decalogue to Silfarion, increasing his speed, as does Haru. King clashes with Haru but easily overpowers him, and attacks Gale. King continues to overpower the two, with Haru and Gale attacking simultaneously from all sides. Nonetheless, King changes the form to Blue Crimson, attacking Gale with the fire sword and Haru with the ice sword. King explains that it is thanks to his Dark Bring that he is able to imitate all of Haru's moves, Decalogue. Seconds after, King tells Haru that he obtained the Decalogue from the previous Enclaim, and that he will use it while the current Enclaim creates an even powerful Dark Bring. King is then ambushed by Gale, but easily pushes him back with one hit. King, advising Haru and Gale to watch as the new Dark Bring is created, celebrates the joyous event of the birth of the Dark Bring End of Earth, much to Haru and Gale's displeasure.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 64, Page 1-10 King, watching as Gale agonizingly begs him to stay quiet, tells Haru that the Dark Bring he wishes to destroy is inside Gale's body, shocking Haru beyond comprehension. After laughing at the current situation Gale is in, he reveals to Haru that he wants to kill Gale simply because he wishes to do so. Before they continue their battle, King explain to Haru how his mother died and tells him of the first time he met Gale Glory.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 64, Page 12-19 After briefly revealing to Haru his and Gale's friendship prior to their wives' death, King is grabbed by the collar by an angry Haru who is calling him a monster, but is shocked to see Haru understands him and tell him that he is sick of all the fighting.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 66, Page 16-21 However, not moved by Haru's words, King grabs him and throws him at the ground, calling him a little kid. He looks at Haru as he states that no matter if right or wrong, they, the Raregroove and Symphonia blood, will always be on opposite ends. After being asked a series of questions by Haru, King's response is that he threw away all of the emotions, calling them worthless, a long time ago. He then waits for Haru to attack him driven by the hatred and anger of his mother's, Sakura Glory, death. But Haru tells him that, that is not the reason why he will fight, rather, he says, that he will fight to put an end to all of the fighting. King hold his position as he is ambushed by both Gale and Haru, but to no avail as King quickly changes the form of his Decalogue to Mel Force, pushing Haru and Gale back by the pressure it created. King follows it up with Desperado Bomb, knocking down all of the pillars encompassing the area as well and injuring Haru and Gale.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 67, Page 1-12 King congratulates Haru and Gale for withstanding his previous attack, but his calm expression soon changes when he sees Elie hand Haru a Rave stone. But quickly regains his previous state and tells Haru that one more Rave stone won't be enough to stop him. Gale sees as Haru drops the stone and hands it to Plue.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 67, Page 13-19 King watches as Plue begins to glow with the Rave he was handed, but feels insulted when Plue simply falls asleep. He begins to rapidly attack them both with his Mel Force. However, his attack is stopped by Plue. King grabs his sword and gets ready to attack Plue. He swigs his sword downwards but his attack is stopped once again by Plue himself. Haru, thanking Plue, grabs his swords and bombards Gale with multiple blows using the Explosion Sword. After being hit with Haru's Blue Crimson, King falls; gratifying Elie and Gale. However, King gets up, wounded, and takes a hold of his Monster Prison Dark Bring.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 68, Page 1-17 King grabs the Dark Bring, and briefly explains its powers to Haru, it then begins to glow as it levitates above King's opened palm. Gale Glory tries to stop him from being enveloped with the Dark Bring's darkness, but to no avail, as King's body transforms into that of a monster with a Dark Bring engraved on his chest. After completely losing his mind, King begins to fire rays of light from his mouth towards every direction, damaging the structure maintaining the Tower of Din. He is then attacked by Haru and Gale simultaneously, but he simply blocks their attack with his two arms and pushes them back. Moments later, he appears behind Haru and crushes his body down on the rubble. King continues to rapidly attack Haru with multiple blows until Gale, taking a hold of his sword, intervenes by slashing King several times, telling him to stay away from his son. Nonetheless, the cuts made by Gale's sword are soon healed at a rapid pace.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 69, Pages 2-13 After King is left alone with Gale Glory, the two continue to deliver powerful attacks one after another. King howls as Gale prepare an attack from his sword. Once finished, King watches as Gale approaches him with his sword surrounded by an aura, to be momentarily slashed across his chest with said sword. However, King grabs Gale's sword and pushes it away from his body when Haru returns to his father's side. King is then slashed by both Gale and Haru, delivering a fatal blow.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 69, Pages 14-19 After being severely cut by Haru and Gale, King gets up and, alarming the opponents, walks towards Gale slowly. He begins to hit Gale, but his punches have little to no effect on Gale. However, seconds later King begins to cough out blood through his mouth and mumbles a few words, worrying Gale. King falls on the floor and tells Gale that even if he is defeated the Oración Seis is still roaming about. After talking about the Enclaim and the rivalry between the Raregrooves and Symphonia, King makes the "End of Earth" Dark Bring inside Gale's body; a second overdrive, go off.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 70, Pages 2-15 However, King reveals that the explosion occurred, but solely in the Demon Card headquarters, shocking Gale and the others. King grabs Gale's sword ans stabs himself, stating that as of now Demon Card is no more.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 70, Pages 16-19 Gale comes to King's side and tells him that he won't let him die, but King simply replies by telling him that even though he knew Emilia Raregroove and Lucia Raregroove's death was not Gale's fault, but was, however, his, he still killed Sakura Glory when he was the one that did wrong. Before dictating his last words to his friend Gale, King grabs his hand and tells him that he is going home to the "never ending sky". King lays on the ground as the rubble of the Tower of Din crushes his corpse.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 71, Pages 7-13 Dark Bring & Abilities Decalogue: A sword crafted with identical abilities to those of the Ten Commandments by the powerful Dark Bring ceremony, Enclaim. The Decalogue sword possesses an equal amount of power to its twin. However, being crafted with the Dark Brings that are created every year through Enclaim, it is displayed as a dark version of the Ten Commandments.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 64, Page 8 Gale Raregroove has shown great mastery over all of the unlocked forms he is capable of wielding. He is able to switch from one from to another at a quick pace, as well as delivering attacks as soon as the sword takes form. His attacks have been shown to damage a great amount of the surrounding area.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 18-19 Said Dark Bring is also capable of matching Haru's speed with his Silfarion form equipped, and enough to push him back.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 64, Page 4 *'Explosion': The blade takes the form of a much thinner, longer, and darker sword adorned with an intricate design at the bottom; encompassing the engraved Dark Bring. The handle spots two cross-guards jutting downwards, and a visible white square in the center.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 64, Page 3 The sword allows Gale to create moderate sized explosions which are capable of destroying large structures.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 63, Page 19 **'Desperado Bomb': An enhanced version of the base attack created by the Explosion sword. Whilst having the Decalogue in its Explosion form, Gale is able to create large explosions allowing him to demolish anything within reach. The attack was capable of largely damaging the room Gale used to fight both Haru and Gale Glory; even reaching and causing great destruction outside of the room.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 10-12Rave Master Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 14-15 *'Silfarion': The blade takes the form of a long and thin sword with a swirl at the base of the head. The handle gains a much accessible grip as it connects to the blade; further, the sword grants Gale incredible speed and increases his fast-paced body movements as well as attacks. Gale was able to take on two opponents at the same time with showing any signs of fatigue.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 3-6 *'Blue Crimson': The sword divides into two: one of the blades allows Gale to release a large number of flames at his opponents, the other grants him the ability to ambush his opponents with a quick ice attack.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 64, Page 7 *'Mel Force': The sword takes the form of an average-sized blade with a sharp point. It is adorned with several dots that lead to two wider, and darker, intricate figures towards the bottom. In the center, the sword keeps its Dark Bring engraved and surrounded by the sword's design. At the point of the sword, the sword's name can be read. The handle gains a dark, thick wing-like composition. The sword grants Gale the ability to release heavy vacuum wave attacks at his enemies, also capable of destroying large structures with its mere blow.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 8-10 Black Zenith: A powerful Dark Bring that releases a dynamic orb capable of erases anything it touches, tangible or not. Gale swings his hand upward and points his attack towards his desired target, releasing its power in mere seconds.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 6-8 The orb was shown to be able to be created and released quickly, as demonstrated when Gale used it to fight Gale Glory. The Dark Bring was, however, sealed by Rune Save; rendering it useless in front of said form of the Ten Commandments.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 14-15 Gate: A Dark Bring that takes the form of a small ball with four iron restraints on the sides: encompassing it. As stated by Gale, the Dark Bring allows its users to open gates from different dimensions. Whilst holding the orb up in the air, Gale is able to call forth the Five Palace Guardians.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 15-17 Monster Prison: A small ball with the letter "M" carved in the center. This Dark Bring, when invoked, transform Gale into a monster. His physique changes dramatically; he gains longer legs, his lower body is covered with fur and his skin turns red. The transformation makes its user lose complete control which can never be regained. On his chest, the Dark Bring is viable to the naked eye. This Dark Bring grants its users with immense strength, and defensive properties. However, it lowers their speed. Whilst in this form, Gale is able to release sharp beams that can reach a long distance and destroy heavy structure.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 69, Pages 1-11 Warp Road: A Dark bring that allows Gale to teleport objects to a different location. Its appearance is, however, unknown.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 70, Pages 14-17 Equipment *'Decalogue Sword': Gale's main weapon of choice. It is a long and thick, and surprisingly simple, sword with the Decalogue Dark Bring engraved in the center, resembling an eye. Around it is various root-like designs. The sword itself is gifted with a dark color in the center and a much lighter color on the edges. The handle is a plane stick with several feather-like figures hanging loose at the bottom.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 64, Page 7 Relationships Quotes *(To Gale Glory) ''"Looks like you've been working on your game, Gale Glory"''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 54, Page 16 *(To Haru Glory) ''"Looks like you've been doing a fine job of looking after all my little demonoids, boy... color me impressed..."''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 52, Page 2 *(About Enclaim) ''"Behold! The wheels of the Enclaim are set in motion... Pure evil delivered by black light from the heavens... And born from mother earth itself! This is how Dark Bring arrive in out world!"''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 55 Page 8 *(To Gale Glory) ''"We are the parents of Demon Card. And now, fifteen years later, on this very day ...I will usher in a new era, marked by the death of both of you. All the for Enclaim!! Come join my celebration... For more Dark Brings are about to be born! The Enclaim... Magnificent black light..."''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 55 Pages 8-13 Battles & Events *Gale Glory vs. Gale Raregroove *Haru Glory & Gale Glory vs. Gale Raregroove References Navigation Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Bring users Category:Demon Card members Category:Deceased